


Anchor

by littleforestwitch03



Series: Sam and Musa [2]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Sam is a Sweetheart, i love these two, kind of, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleforestwitch03/pseuds/littleforestwitch03
Summary: Musa left her headphones back at the suite. A fatal mistake.
Relationships: Sam Harvey/Musa
Series: Sam and Musa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169438
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit angsty but there is also lots of fluff^^  
> !!!slight trigger warning for panic attacks!!!

It was too much. It was all too much. She forgot her headphones (a _fatal _mistake) and now it was all too much.__

____

Musa was completely and utterly overwhelmed, unable to shut out all the emotions around her. Being surrounded by a crowd of angsty teenagers without her headphones was a nightmare come true. She was on the brink of tears. With each passing student, a new wave of emotions rushed over her; anxiety, sadness, happiness, panic, tension, discomfort, excitement and the list goes on. Her head was buzzing with noise. She thought she might explode right then and there. She was a ship, lost in a sea of emotions, swirled around by waves and there was no land in sight.

____

She wanted to scream, to cry, to run and get the hell out of here. She was on the verge of having a panic attack, her pulse skyrocketing and cold sweat forming on her forehead. She started to shake ever so slightly. Her breath quickening with each passing second. She started walking, running almost. She keept walking forward, not looking where she was going, desperate to get to anywhere but here. 

____

Then she suddenly felt two hands grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her into a hallway. Then two arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a hug.  
It was him. It was Sam. She could smell his scent, like earth after rain. Familiar. But more importantly, she could _feel _him. Peace, quiet, serenity.  
Her anchor, her lifeline. The noise stopped, the sea calmed.__

______ _ _

„Are you ok? You look like you’ve seen a ghost. You’re really pale and you’re shivering. Are you sick?“ He asked, her face still pressed against his chest. She could hear him frowning and she could feel his concern.

______ _ _

„I’m a bit overwhelmed, forgot my headphones.“ She tried (and failed) to say nonchalantly, she pressed her lips into a line.  
Musa looked up at him, tears filling her eyes, partly from relief, partly because she was still in sensory overload. He pulled her into his arms again.

______ _ _

„Oh, I’m so sorry, “ he muttered against her hair. She started crying silently. Sam gently caressed her hair and planted kisses on her temple. Then her breathing quickend again.

______ _ _

„Sh- it’s ok, it’s ok. I’m here, it’s alright. Just focus on me.“ He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

______ _ _

„Focus on me, can you do that for me? Tell me what I feel,“ He whispered. She let out a shaky breath and nodded. She tried to concentrate on him, it wasn’t hard. She could always feel him. He always stood out. So she focused and felt what he felt.

______ _ _

„You’re calm, collected, peaceful,… concerned?“ He nodded and smiled at her.  
„There you go, good job.“ He smiled reassuringly and pulled her back into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed herself against him. He caressed her back and hummed softly. It was quiet, calm. The only noise being the steady beating of his heart against her ear. The only thing she could feel was Sam. She took deep breaths, taking in his scent and focussing on his emotions. Her breathing slowed down again and she relaxed.

______ _ _

„I can go to the suite and get your headphones, if you want?“ He whispered into her ear.  
„No, please don’t leave me alone.“ She tried to say but it came out as a frightened squeak. She clutched him tighter, afraid of what might happen if she let him go.  
„Shh it’s ok. I’m not going anywhere. You wanna go together?“ She only nodded against his chest. He broke the embrace and took her hand instead, as they walked to the suite.

______ _ _

When they got there she let herself fall onto her bed. She closed her eyes and sighed, exhausted.  
„Hey if you want, we can stay here for a while. I’m sure Ms. Dowling will understand.“ He was still worried about her. He was adorable, she thought.

______ _ _

„No, it’s alright. I don’t want to make a scene and I don’t want the girls to worry. “ He made his way over to her bed and sat on the edge. He took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

______ _ _

„I’m sure they’ll be alright, I’ll tell them you’re not feeling well and that you need a break.“ He reassured her and she couldn’t stop the smile that was creeping on her face.

______ _ _

„Ok then,“ she gave him a small smile. He kissed her cheek and went through her bedroom wall.

______ _ _

Minutes later he returned and crawled onto her bed, next to her. She snuggled into his arms and planted a kiss to the underside of his chin. She was surrounded by him, by his peace. She relished it. 

______ _ _

He was her anchor, the lifeline she could cling to when she was lost at sea.

______ _ _

„Thank you, for being there.“ she whispered as they dozed off.  
„Always.“ He breathed.

______ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Have a lovely day everyone ^^  
> Feel free to leave comments or Kudos


End file.
